


The Ultra Despair Trio

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Toko saved Nagisa instead of Kotoko?OrI just finished Ultra Despair girls and Nagisa deserved better than what he got.
Relationships: Daimon Masaru & Kemuri Jataro & Shingetsu Nagisa & Towa Monaca & Utsugi Kotoko, Fukawa Toko & Shingetsu Nagisa, Naegi Komaru & Fukawa Toko, Naegi Komaru & Shingetsu Nagisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Ultra Despair Trio

The robot exploded.

Thick smoke filled the air and as it cleared, the boy tried holding back, but no amount of willpower could hide the shock and confusion on his face.

A red light shone behind him and hands came towards him.

Out of pure fear, he turned around, barely dodging them but the hands continued reaching for him.

As they were about to grab him, Genocide Jill quickly kicked the hands away.

Genocide Jill fought the hands away, accidentally kicking the boy down the stairs, and when he hit the ground he laid there, passed out.

Komaru stared at the boy then at Toko with curiosity.

“You..saved him? Why?” She asked.

Toko bit her nails nervously before replying.

“Well I was going to get some answers about where Master Byakuya is but,” Toko said staring at the boy before continuing, “It seems like he’s passed out.”

Komaru nodded silently as she just stared at the boy thinking of what to do with him, and a thought passed through her head.

“Hey Toko-!” 

“You better not say w-what I think you’re gonna say-!” Toko immediately interrupted.

“H-Huh?” She said, tilting her head in confusion.

“You were about to say we should take him back to the hideout weren’t you? Well w-we can’t, it would be too dangerous.” Toko said as she turned around.

“Toko..” Komaru said disappointingly, staring at the back of her head.

A few seconds later, Toko sighed and turned around biting her lip.

“Are you sure we can do this?” She said staring directly at Komaru.

She nodded, determined to take the boy.

Toko mumbled to herself before replying.

“F-Fine! Just don’t blame me when things go wrong.”

Komaru beamed with happiness as she hurried over to pick up the boy.

She picked him up and flawlessly laid him on her back.

“Now let’s get go already! This place is giving me the creeps.” Toko mumbled  
————————————————————

Of course on the way back they ran into some Monokumas, and with the added weight, it made it rather difficult getting past them but Komaru was determined to get back safely

————————————————————  
“F-Finally, we’re here..” Toko huffed as she adjusted her falling glasses.

Komaru nodded in agreement as she looked over her shoulder at the boy, all the determination from earlier gone, and all she had were second thoughts.

“Hey Toko..Did I do the right thing?” Komaru asked.

“Huh?”

“I mean bringing him to a place full of adults..Isn’t it more dangerous?” She asked again, waiting for an answer.

Toko looked at Komaru then the boy.

“Bringing him to a place full of adults is risky..b-but you can’t back down now! Y-You’ve already brought him here! You might as well go through with it!” Toko replied.

Komaru still wasn’t convinced but nonetheless walked towards the door.

She was about to pull the lever-

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I try not to have favourites when writing fanfic but I have them anyway


End file.
